


Drabble: On Watch

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-12
Updated: 2003-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:51:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to Deadjournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble: On Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Deadjournal.

Boromir likes having the last watch of the night. He likes to sit alone as the Fellowship sleeps around him. He likes to be able to watch the sun rise, shedding its light slowly, letting it be seen first through the treetops.

He likes to watch Aragorn sleep, likes to see the way his face relaxes into the dreams. The way his body loses some of its tension. The way his eyelids flutter as the light changes. The way his king’s eyes shine with the morning light, the new day.

Boromir likes being the first thing Aragorn sees each day.


End file.
